geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancestral Calamity
Ancestral Calamity is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by MrSpaghetti. It is inspired by the [https://calamitymod.gamepedia.com/Calamity_Mod_Wiki Terraria Calamity Mod]. This can be seen as how it has the Devourer of Gods song, Scourge of the Universe, and how it features a lot of calamity art. It is currently #97 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Silentium Gradas (#98) and below Extinction (#96). Gameplay * 0-3%: The level starts with the words "Ancestral Calamity" appearing, along with a Devourer of Gods quote: "You are no god... but I shall feast upon your essence regardless!" and "The Devourer of gods has awoken!", and an option for LDM. Then the player goes into ship gameplay, with a clock in the background, and the Devourer of Gods below the player. * 4-10%: '''This part features a purple background. It starts with a short cube section, then a short robot segment, then a short ball segment, then a short cube section. * '''10-16%: '''This part has kind of a neon background. It starts with a short cube, short UFO, then a short ball. During this part, we can see the Storm Weaver move by. Then there is a ship sequence, during which we speed up. Then there is a short UFO segment, then a short ship sequence, then this part ends on a cube section. * '''16-22%: '''It starts with a short ball, then a UFO part, then a short ship, then a wave. Then the player enters a short cube section, then a short spider, then a short straight fly. Then it ends with a dual with a UFO and a mini cube section. * '''23-29%: '''It starts with a short cube part, then a short wave part, then a short ball, then short ship, then a short UFO segment, then a short straight fly and really short ship part, then a short UFO, then it ends with a cube. * '''29-49%: '''It starts with a slow ship part, then a short ball part, then a short UFO segment, then a short cube part. Then it goes into fast gameplay, with a ship, spider, cube, UFO, cube, straight fly, ball, then spider. Then a cube part, Then a ship part, Then wave part, then a short ball, then a cube. * '''50-61%: '''It starts with a half-speed cube section, then a slow spider part, then slow cube part, and then a slow-wave part. In this next part, the player can see the Eater of Worlds. It starts with one robot jump, then a cube part that becomes fast in the middle of it. Here, you can see the Devourer of Gods again. Then it is a short ball, then it ends with a cube where you can see the Devourer of Gods try to eat you. * '''61-73%: '''It has really short segments at the beginning. It goes short ship, a short robot, UFO segment, a short cube section, straight fly, then a short cube, robot, then a straight fly, cube, then a straight fly, cube, wave, then a robot, then it ends with a cube section. * '''74-90%: '''It is a neonish part. It starts with a cube, then a ship sequence, then a short wave, short cube, short ship, short wave dual (big and mini), short UFO, straight fly, then it ends with a cube section. * '''91-100%: It starts with a half-speed ship sequence, then a short cube section, short ship sequence, short robot, then a short wave segment. Then it ends with one cube jump, then a list of members and dedications, with Devourer of Gods' art. Trivia *The level is free to copy. *The level contains 257,725 objects. *This is heavily inspired by the Terraria Calamity Mod. *The song is Scourge of the Universe by DMDOKURO, the song that plays in the Devourer of Gods' first phase. MrSpaghetti said not to leave Geometry Dash comments on the song, because DMDOKURO already has a toxic fanbase. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150 Category:XL levels